


Faces Behind the Numbers

by chinamonroe



Category: Hannibal (TV), James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad People Do Bad Things, Bad Science, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not A Fix-It, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science, Terrorists, more to come - Freeform, sometimes the day can't be saved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chinamonroe/pseuds/chinamonroe
Summary: This is an AU! Le Chiffre lives.Le Chiffre is tasked with managing the flow of money and supervising the top level scientists for MOON, Quantum’s secret weapons of mass destruction project. It’s more than he should be handling given his status in Quantum, but he refuses to fail. After his near disastrous slip up with Mr. Obanno’s money he resides to keep his distractions to a minimum until he can prove his trustworthiness again.Dr. Ava Christensen, a virologist specializing in viral hemorrhagic fevers, has been given a choice: Work for Quantum or watch as everything in her life is destroyed around her. Despite being angry over the work she’s forced to do, she’s determined to find a way out without creating a disaster.Both Ava and Le Chiffre clash with their strong wills. They are forces to be reckoned with in their respective fields. They also wrestle with uncomfortable feelings concerning the other. What Ava doesn’t realize is that her new life will reveal things about herself. Her black and white view of the world and her work meld into a muddy gray.And she finds she’s okay with that.(Story features alternating POVs. Titles will indicate who.)





	1. Twenty Questions (Ava's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> The infamous poker tournament at Casino Royale happened in 2012, not 2006 (or 2005?), for purposes of this story’s universe. Le Chiffre did not lose the poker game at Montenegro. He did lose a certain level of trust within Quantum as well as the life of his mistress, Valenka. He understands that if he fails again his life will be over. 
> 
> I have also played with other dates and events. Where applicable I will weave the information into the story so it flows within the new universe. 
> 
> Big change! Mads said in an interview Le Chiffre was originally a smoker with asthma. I decided to write him that way... Here is the link to that interview: http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/interview-mads-mikkelsen
> 
> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know! 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.

Outside the sun was fading behind the cityscape. Inside the airport, the fluorescent lights were giving Ava a headache. Her foot tapped against her dusty satchel bag. The flight was boarding. She wanted to get home. Christmas was approaching too quickly. Not that she cared about the holidays, but it meant more work for her at the CDC. A lot of people took time off. She wasn’t one of them. With her new information on the recent outbreak of Ebola in Guinea, she didn’t want to be bogged down with other duties. She had her own work to do.

The woman who checked Ava’s ticket had a bright, warm smile. Ava hoped the smile she gave back didn’t reveal her frustration.

Finding her seat was easy on the small plane. She always picked a window. Sitting back, she let out a small sigh. This was only the first part of her trip. It was going across the Atlantic to Atlanta that was the hardest part. That part of the trip was long.

“Excuse me.” An unusually accented voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

Ava turned her head from the window. “Y-yes?”

Her mother had told her not to stare. The man’s unexpected features had caught her off guard. One eye was brown, the other damaged. The scar slicing vertically down his brow to the bottom lid was made more apparent by the way his head was cocked. An easy smile slid across his mouth.

“This is my seat,” he said.

With an elegant finger he pointed to the seat next to her. In his other hand he had a briefcase. A black suit jacket was draped over his arm. Ava had forgotten she set her bag down in the seat and not on the floor. Sucking in a deep breath, she grabbed it.

“Sorry...” She shoved it under the seat in front of her. Hell would be the least of her worries if the satchel had been stolen.

The man sank into the now vacant spot next to her. The scent of spicy cologne and soap hit her nose. His nearly all black attire was pressed. Polished shoes held only a hint of dirt. Ava had spent so much time these last few months working outside and in field tents. She’d almost forgotten what clean felt like. He looked the way she wanted to feel. Unconsciously, she sank further away from him. Her cargo pants had mud stains on them. Her old band t-shirt was fraying at the hems. The boots she was wearing, although brown, were clearly discolored from the climate.

She didn’t want to let him know she was looking at him. Even with his strange wound, he was handsome.

 _Staring is bad_ , she reminded herself.

Ava looked back out of the window. It was dark outside now. She could see the man in the reflection. He shifted in his seat, angled more towards her. He crossed his legs. His attention was on her.

“Does it bother you?”

Her eyes darted over to his face. He motioned to his damaged eye.

There was no way she could cover the lie. She said it anyway. “No?”

A laugh rumbled from him. It was low, but amused. As if he’d gone through this exact same thing hundreds of times before. As if it was some kind of inside joke with himself. Despite her obvious lie, he let the inquiry drop. Ava was glad. She had no idea how she’d get herself out of not asking the most awkward questions.

The plane rumbled to life. When she looked up from her seat she saw it was mostly deserted. The man beside her could move anywhere and have more space. He was tall. His legs were going to get cramped. Ava wanted to ask him to move. She also didn’t want to be rude.

“Business or pleasure?” he asked. His face was more neutral this time. His phone was out and he was reading something on it.

“Um,” she started, then rolled her eyes. “Why does everyone ask that? Ultimately, it’s always both.”

He made a noncommittal noise as his thumb pressed something on the screen. The plane was taxiing down the runway. Ava glanced at his phone. The man tilted it away. The stewardess was speaking in multiple languages. She was explaining flight safety like it was the most exciting thing in the world. Ava wished she had whatever coffee that woman must have been drinking.

“I wasn’t aware you could use phones until higher up in the air.” Ava sat back in her seat. She wasn’t listening to the flight instructions. She’d heard them a thousand times. “So, what about you? Is this trip for business or pleasure?”

“Business.” He slipped his phone into the pocket of his slacks. “Although, I can always make time for pleasure.”

Ava wasn’t sure of what he meant. He was looking out of the window when he spoke.

“You look the type to enjoy a game of chance.” His mismatched stare was on her again. A smirk was pulling at the corner of his mouth. “Would you indulge me in a few rounds?”

She raised an eyebrow. “What game are you wanting to play?”

There was something about the man’s look that turned calculating very quickly. The grin hadn’t changed, but his eyes were completely focused on her.

“Twenty questions. Or - “ he paused. “A version of it.”

“What makes your version different?” she asked, eyes narrowing.

“For every question I ask you, you can ask me the same question right after. However, neither of us has to answer a question if disinclined.”

Ava chewed at a dry spot on her bottom lip. The game could end badly. She also didn’t have to answer anything. It could also be fun. A way to pass the time with an interesting person.

She nodded. “Alright.” 

The smile crawled across his whole face. It disappeared quickly.

“You may ask the first question,” he said, tilting his head towards her.

“What’s your name?”

“Le Chiffre.”

“Seriously?” The word blurted out of her mouth before she could stop it. His face went rigid. She was trying to think if she should be laughing. It had to be some kind of joke. “The Cypher? Or do you prefer, The Number?”

The harsh lines of his expression dulled somewhat. He held up a hand. “One question in and you have already lost.” The chuckle he gave sent a chill down her spine.

Even with his laugh, she realized he wasn’t joking.

“You didn’t define any win-lose criteria,” Ava remarked. “It didn’t even sound like the original game.”

“You didn’t ask for further details.” The man gave a half-hearted shrug. “Now that the rules have been expounded upon, we shall continue. I’ll pick up where we left off. What is your name?”

She frowned. This was quickly going south. She looked over the seat again, throwing out her answer with little thought. “Jane.”

The few people she could see were turned away.

“You’ve lost again. I would have expected more from a woman of your intellectual level.”

“What?” Her attention snapped back to him. “What’re you talking about?”

“Your name is Dr. Ava Christensen.” The way the information fell from his lips made her stomach churn. He spoke as if he had little care for the awkward situation he was forcing her into.

She sank into her seat. She couldn’t look at him. His name, despite being strange, was unfamiliar. How did he know so much about her? The phone in his pocket beeped. Ava watched his hands as he slid it out. He checked a message. Sent a reply. Immediately, there was a response. He read it and slid the phone back into his pocket.

“Shall we continue our game? What is your profession?” He waited for a reply.

Ava kept her mouth shut. She kept her eyes cast down.

“Ah. I know this one as well. You’re a virologist. You study viral hemorrhagic fevers. Specifically ones like Ebola.” Le Chiffre gave another pause, indicating for her to respond. When she didn’t, he spoke again. His voice was closer now. “I believe the turn is yours.”

When she looked up she realized he was leaning into her space. She watched as his eyes trailed across her face. He grinned again. Devious. Sharp canines poked out from his upper lip.

“Shall I answer it for you? I’m an Investment Banker.”

Her laugh was flat. “Who in the world do you invest for that you’d know anything about what I do?”

He looked at his watch. It was some shiny thing with an electronic face. She guessed it easily cost more than she could make in five years.

 _Such a waste of money_ , her mind fumed. Ava could find a million things better to do with the money he had spent on the watch.

“We have three thousand, three hundred, and sixty-seven miles left in our journey. Shall I answer this particular inquiry, or do you have another you’d rather hear first? You seem to be full of questions this evening.”


	2. Hostage (Ava's POV)

She sat on the bathroom floor of whatever overly priced hotel she was in. Somehow they had made it to the Ukraine. Kiev, she guessed from the signs. The banker had been able to travel with her and a group of men with no questions from security at any point. 

Her face was in her hands. Her knees tucked against her chest. She was not a cryer. However, going over forty-eight hours without any food or rest was wearing her down after being in low income parts of Africa for five months. 

The water from the tap was decent. The towels were soft and fluffy. There was heat in the room, but the tiles made it cold. Nothing provided comfort. She simply wanted to go home. Instead, she found herself to be a hostage in a high class hotel. No amount of security training had prepared her for an actual captive situation. No one had mentioned there were apparently perks to being kidnapped if your captor was well off. 

_ Some perks _ , she frowned to no one but herself. Luxury was fleeting, but in small quantities it wasn’t too obnoxious. Ava found, as she sat alone in a bathroom that had golden faucets, when it was forced on someone the idea of excess turned sour rapidly. 

Six times someone had come into the room. Occasionally, she could smell food. People spoke in what she assumed was Ukrainian or Russian. Twice she’d heard Le Chiffre’s voice. Twice there would be a knock at the bathroom door. Ava refused to respond, eat or leave the bathroom. 

She’d taken a shower earlier. She put on the same clothes she’d arrived in. The same clothes she’d worn for almost three days. A feeling of disgust washed over her.  _ How could I have been so dumb to not see what was around me? _

People would notice she was missing. Ava had a high clearance to do the job she did. A job with five months of raw data in a satchel Le Chiffre had taken from her. Part of her heart held hope that he could be offered enough money and release her back to America. Her brain knew that wasn’t going to happen. Le Chiffre had made that very clear.

Le Chiffre.

She smirked angrily to herself at his stupid code name. On the various parts of their trip he had explained with disinterest this project she was expected to become a part of. He never gave her the name of what it was called. He simply referred to it as “ _ your _ project.” As if Ava had come up with the idea of mixing the flu with a hemorrhagic fever. She worked to find the causes for these viral outbreaks and to create cures. Making weapons of mass destruction was not on her resume. 

She was being forced to work for terrorists. It was one of a scientist’s worst nightmares. A close second was being held hostage. 

The door to her room opened and closed. Ava counted to twenty. The handle on the bathroom door jiggled. She’d locked it when she first went in. Metal scraped over metal as she heard a key being inserted. The door opened. Le Chiffre looked down at her from the doorway. He was an imposing figure in all black. 

One light eyebrow faintly moved up on his face. Even with the scar, the muscle underneath had a range of movement. “There are clothes out here for you to wear.” 

She wondered if he was in any way repulsed by her state. He remained passive, but stayed by the door. He gave no indication as to his thoughts.

“Take another shower and change. You’ll fit in better downstairs.”

“What? No,” Ava glowered at him. “I’m not going anywhere else with you.”

His damaged eyebrow inched up further. “You haven’t eaten since Guinea. Considering you’re not in a worse state I take it that you’re smart enough to stay hydrated.” Le Chiffre glanced at his watch for a second and then back at her. “Don’t disappoint my trust in your intelligence, Dr. Christensen. You’ll be no use to us dead, nor will you be any help to your family. High stakes debts must always be paid back. I’m sure I don’t need to elaborate. You have an hour.” 

The door closed behind him. Ava glared at the spot where he’d been standing. She did need to eat. Her head was fuzzy. She was thinking of the same things in an endless loop. Her stomach was growling. The water from the tap did not satisfy that need. As carefully as possible she showered and changed. 

The long-sleeved dress that was left for her was navy blue. The lacy fabric, lined in the same color, went to the floor. The long sleeves hung off her shoulders. It was pretty. Expensive. However, it looked rather simple for such an upscale hotel. The only jewelry with it was a pair of earrings studded with what she assumed were diamonds. Single stranded, they dangled an inch above her shoulders. She was sure these also cost more than her five-year salary. 

Her satchel, minus her work tablet and any paper files she’d had, was on the bed. The small suitcase she’d checked in at the airport sat next to the nightstand. She knew she had makeup in her suitcase. Ava was not in the mindset to make an effort in her appearance. Still, she found herself lining her eyes in black. Mascara went on next. 

Her mind shouted at her hands.  _ Traitors! Traitors! _ The emptiness in her gut reminded her brain to play along for the moment. 

Her hair went up into the same messy bun she wore all the time to work. She only wore the nude pumps provided for her because her own shoes would cause the dress to drag too much. 

Fifty five minutes later Le Chiffre came back. Ava was sitting on the couch. He was in another suit. Black as before, although his button up shirt had a dark pattern embossed on it. His jacket lapels were satin, or silk. She didn’t know the difference. He was wearing a bow tie. Ava had never seen anyone actually wear one. 

He said nothing as he held out a hand for her. She hesitated. She ran her hands across her knees. The lace was surprisingly soft. 

“Being early is better than being late.” He gave her an easy smile. It looked fake.

Ava returned it with a frown. She took his hand. Her stomach wasn’t allowing any other option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> The infamous poker tournament at Casino Royale happened in 2012, not 2006 (or 2005?), for purposes of this story’s universe. Le Chiffre did not lose the poker game at Montenegro. He did lose a certain level of trust within Quantum as well as the life of his mistress, Valenka. He understands that if he fails again his life will be over. 
> 
> I have also played with other dates and events. Where applicable I will weave the information into the story so it flows within the new universe. 
> 
> Big change! Mads said in an interview Le Chiffre was originally a smoker with asthma. I decided to write him that way... Here is the link to that interview: http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/interview-mads-mikkelsen
> 
> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know! 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


	3. Numbers (Ava's POV)

After being in Africa for so long Ava’s stomach hadn’t adjusted to such flavorful food or aromas. The perfumes, colognes, and cigarette smoke in the lower floors was strong. The smell of seasoned beef, something she’d indulged in when in the states, was overpowering. He ordered dinner for her, remarking that it wouldn’t be too rich. Her dinner was pleasant. She hated him for being right. 

After dinner were cocktails. Ava forwent anything fancy and concentrated on some dry white wine. In their travel from Africa to the Ukraine, she noticed quite a few interesting things about the terrorist sitting across from her. He had asthma. He was a smoker. His damaged eye bled. He engaged little in small talk, despite his behavior from the plane. When he spoke it was a command. Questions were business inquiries. His eyes observed everything. It was like in his mind he had a hard drive collecting data for later use. 

Her dirty nails clicked against her glass. He snuffed out his cigarette. Standing, he buttoned his dinner jacket. 

“Do you play poker?” he asked casually. 

She knew the game. She had played it before. “No,” Ava shook her head. She could feel the diamond earrings sway with the motion. “I’m not going to subject myself to your definition of a game again.”

He laughed. “It’s just Texas Hold’em. Nothing sinister about the game, I assure you.”

“You’ll cheat.”

His face went flat. She could see his jaw clench. 

“One does not cheat in poker. Skill is determined by your understanding of the game’s mechanics.”

“No, thank you. I’d rather stay here.” Ava gave him a fake smile. 

Le Chiffre leaned down. He was low enough that they were close, but still looked down his nose at her. She wondered how he’d broken it. She thought about how she could break it again. 

“You do not have to play but you are not staying here.” He spoke with a calm tone. The light reflecting in his brown eye was like fire. It betrayed him. “Do you understand?”

Ava had already seen that he was a man who got his way. She nodded in agreement. She was quickly learning the mechanics of this particular game, too. In time, she hoped she could find her way out of it.

“Good.” He righted himself. 

Ava watched as he straightened his jacket. She took his offered hand. They walked through the lavish dining room to a private area. He kept her closer this time than when they had come to dinner. The hand on the small of her back pushed her forward. Despite the layers of clothing between them, she could feel heat radiating from him. His spicy cologne assaulted her nose. 

When they were inside a closed room, she saw a man she recognized as working for Le Chiffre. The banker and the bald-headed man spoke in a language she didn’t understand. Not that Ava would have been able to keep up, regardless. Le Chiffre moved his hand from her back to rest on the shoulder farthest away from him. It forced her to cant towards him. His hand on her shoulder felt like it was burning her skin. His thumb rubbed small circles. She looked away from them. 

There were a few elegantly styled poker tables in the room. Two were full. All men in nearly identical black and white. A regular penguin club. Beautiful women in colorful dresses spoke amongst themselves. They were split in small groups. It reminded her of snobbish high school clique mentality. A few of the people were openly looking her way. Ava started squirming. She turned her attention back to Le Chiffre. 

His conversation abruptly ended. The bald man left with no ceremony. Le Chiffre led her to the only table with open seats. He introduced her to the others already waiting. Again, there was little solemnity in his words. Only one player stood out to her simply because of the older woman’s attire. She was introduced as Madame Wu. Her hair was elegantly styled. Her dress coat was a winter scene in glittering silver snow and emerald fir trees. It reminded Ava of something her mother would wear. Only this was an expensive version of a department store ugly Christmas sweater. 

To keep her current situation on good standing she played a few rounds of poker. It was no surprise to her how well Le Chiffre played. The other players were highly skilled in their own rights, however the banker tended to keep tabs on Madam Wu more than the others. Ava had only won one game. She wasn’t trying. Instead, she listened to the instrumental seasonal music playing in the background. When a song played she knew, she felt herself tap the beat out on her arm. 

The waiter came around twice to hand her another wine refill. On the second she declined. He left it for her anyway. Time ticked by. Ava watched the players’ side glances at each other. Cards shifted around. Bets were placed. Chips and plaques exchanged sides. By the end, a majority of the money sat either by Madam Wu or Le Chiffre. If they stopped now the banker would be walking away with the upper hand. 

Ava let out a sigh. Her fingers rested on the rim of her wine glass. She drummed the tune of O Tannenbaum. She could see no clock around her. She had no watch. Time wasn’t something she easily kept without something to check. Her mind often sank into her work in some way. At the lab she had a series of alarms set from soft to “just enough to get her attention.” They were to remind her when to leave if she was working late and alone. 

The weight of Le Chiffre’s attention caused her to glance up at him. His posture was of someone as equally bored as her. He leaned slightly towards the right. One hand raised to cradle the side of his head. Two fingers rested at his temple. The edge of his thumb brushed against the bottom of his lip before he moved his hand away. The gesture looked strange on him. His face hadn’t looked bored, unless his boredom expression was affected by the same affronted look he wore when dealing with business.   


“Ladies and gentlemen, I believe Dr. Christensen and I will call this a night.” With a flick of his wrist he checked whatever was on his watch. At one point she’d seen it told more than simply the time. 

The dealer took back all of the cards to count down the table. Evening pleasantries were exchanged. Le Chiffre led her to the elevators again with a gentle touch at the small of her back. They stood in the lobby waiting for the doors to open. Ava felt her stomach sink with each floor number the elevator passed. Her body tensed. She didn’t want to go back into that hotel room. Le Chiffre’s hand slid from her back to her side.

“You could run,” he murmured against her ear, “and watch as your world burns down around you. I’m sure your mother will understand, as the bullet pierces her skull, why she’s dying last. Why she had to watch your father and sister die. Why she had to watch you die. All because you wanted to play the hero.”

His breath smelled like alcohol and ash. When he whispered the hairs on the side of her neck stood up. Ava shivered, trying to pull away and get space between them. 

“You’ll kill them anyway.” She pushed at him with her hand. “And me. I’m just money to you.”

“Perhaps.” 

She could feel his lips curl into a smile against her earlobe. They were soft. He was a man who was well groomed even in the heat of Africa. She shouldn’t feel surprised by this revelation. 

He straightened up. Ava glared at him. 

“Or perhaps not.” He gave her a haughty smile. “Money is ultimately a series of numbers used to designate value. Numbers are therefore some of the most important things in the world.”

“Shut up,” she snapped. Ava didn’t want to listen to his cruel jokes.

The banker laughed. The elevator doors opened. He held her arm as they entered. The sinking feeling in her gut reached a new low as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> The infamous poker tournament at Casino Royale happened in 2012, not 2006 (or 2005?), for purposes of this story’s universe. Le Chiffre did not lose the poker game at Montenegro. He did lose a certain level of trust within Quantum as well as the life of his mistress, Valenka. He understands that if he fails again his life will be over. 
> 
> I have also played with other dates and events. Where applicable I will weave the information into the story so it flows within the new universe. 
> 
> Big change! Mads said in an interview Le Chiffre was originally a smoker with asthma. I decided to write him that way... Here is the link to that interview: http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/interview-mads-mikkelsen
> 
> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know! 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


	4. Devil (Ava's POV)

Carol of the Bells played softly in the background noise of the hotel room. Ava stood by the balcony doors. She looked out over the city of Kiev. There were a lot of colorful lights decorating the city. Small banks of snow were brushed away from the paths of travelers. She didn’t know any languages spoken here except English. Many of the customs were unfamiliar to her. The city was beautiful despite the unfamiliarity. She would have loved to see the city if circumstances were different. Discovering different cultures had always felt like a job bonus to her.

Le Chiffre was speaking to someone in French on his cell phone. She could understand every word. Ava watched his reflection in the window. His back was to her. He spoke about _ investments _ ,  _ millions _ , and  _ infectious agents _ . Whoever was on the phone must have been especially uneducated about biohazard levels. Le Chiffre threw out “level four” five times in the course of twenty minutes.

He had never stayed in the room with her for longer than a few minutes. His presence was doing nothing to settle her stomach, nor was him openly speaking about terrorist business. Ava rubbed her hands together. She felt cold even with the heat on. Her hands were clammy. She sucked in a deep breath and let it out in a five count. By the time she’d turned around, he was facing her. The banker listed off a string of numbers. He waited for a reply before he curtly ended the call. He gave the screen of his phone an irritated look. She watched his lips purse together as he typed a message. Whatever had happened was over quickly. With an apathetic gesture, he slid the phone in his slacks pocket. 

“Would you like a drink?” He asked, his attention turning to her. 

Ava shook her head. “I’d rather sleep.”

Le Chiffre held his hand out towards the alcove that housed the bed. She left his presence as quickly as she could. In the bathroom she changed into a tank top and a pair of sleeping shorts. The clothing she’d worn for the evening was discarded in a heap on the floor. She wanted them off as quickly as possible. Ava hadn’t even bothered to wash the makeup off her face when she walked out of the bathroom. 

She could hear the telltale metal click of a lighter being closed. Ava rounded the corner to look back into the living area. Le Chiffre was leaning against an open balcony door. He was smoking but facing inside. 

“Why aren’t you leaving?” Ava crossed her arms tightly against her chest. She wanted him gone. Preferably from her life, forever.

A trail of smoke slithered from his mouth. “I’m unsure if I can trust that you’ll stay put. You were antsy downstairs.” He paused to take another hit from his cigarette. “Itching for something, perhaps?”

Ava couldn’t fathom how someone who used an inhaler would willingly smoke. Listening to him, she could feel her whole body curl in on itself. The room had been cool earlier, but with the door open the December cold made it frigid. His presence didn’t radiate warmth in any way.

“I just want to sleep,” she commented. 

She watched the end of the cigarette light up when he inhaled. The smoke circled around him. With the way he tilted his head, he looked menacing. A devil with one eye on this world and another looking into the next. 

“I’m not stopping you.” 

“Please close the door. It’s freezing,” Ava stammered. 

He held her focus without movement. Calculating. Slowly, he reached behind himself and slid the door shut. His eyes never left her. 

“Is that better, Dr. Christensen?”

“Yes.” She swallowed. “Are you going to be here all night?”

He didn’t respond. She decided to head to bed. The sleeping area had no door. There was simply an open hallway that connected it to the bathroom and to the living space. There was no way for her to completely close off the room. Ava sat on the edge of the bed until she could barely keep her eyes open. Even getting under the lush duvet she was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> The infamous poker tournament at Casino Royale happened in 2012, not 2006 (or 2005?), for purposes of this story’s universe. Le Chiffre did not lose the poker game at Montenegro. He did lose a certain level of trust within Quantum as well as the life of his mistress, Valenka. He understands that if he fails again his life will be over. 
> 
> I have also played with other dates and events. Where applicable I will weave the information into the story so it flows within the new universe. 
> 
> Big change! Mads said in an interview Le Chiffre was originally a smoker with asthma. I decided to write him that way... Here is the link to that interview: http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/interview-mads-mikkelsen
> 
> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know! 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


	5. Jean Duran (Le Chiffre's POV)

**Warning:** Slight rapey-overtones with touching but no actual sex. Yes, Le Chiffre is a creep.  >_> I'm not sorry. <_<   >_>

 

It had taken her twenty three minutes until she had fully laid down. Le Chiffre had waited. He smoked. He checked accounts. He waited. Forty two minutes went by. He checked on her. Her breathing was even. She didn’t respond when he tapped on her forearm. She didn’t move when he slid the pad of his thumb three inches down against her skin. He went back to his tablet and worked. He smoked. He had a drink. Another cigarette.

It was 1:15 in the morning when he went to check on her again. The self-forced fasting and refusal of sleep had caught up to her. The doctor hadn’t changed position in three hours and twenty minutes. She laid on her side, one arm tucked under the pillow. The other rested over the duvet she held close to her body. The only movement was the slight up and down of the covers around her chest. He counted each breath she exhaled.

_I once had a name. I was called Jean Duran and was born in the city of Tirana in Albania. My mother told me it was on November 16, 1970. Once it was in 1969. In 1980 she’d said 1972. I have no official birth certificate on record._

Ava’s head shifted against her pillow. Her eyelids twitched. A blonde strand of hair slid across her shoulder.

_The Fates enjoy dealing their cruel hands. In my childhood food, medicines, and education were in short supply. As soon as I could, I left that behind._

The sleeping woman’s mouth pressed together tightly. Her lips parted with a sigh.

_I’ve worked incessantly for thirty-seven years to get where I am. I’ve ripped men down higher than me. I’ve stepped on those lower. I take from those who have taken._

He reached down and traced another path along her exposed arm with his fingers. Her skin was golden from the African sun. He could see a slight tan line peeking from under the hem of her shirt sleeve. The weather in that part of the world always seemed sweltering. The ease at which he could feel himself become unclean disgusted him. More than being uncomfortable, it reminded him of another life.

_Jean Duran is gone. I only keep what my old life taught me. Harsh lessons that time and time again have proven to be true._

His large hand encircled her arm. Other than a faint shift of fabric from the jostle, she remained still. He pushed her arm to the side. Ava settled easily onto her back. There was no resistance. It felt like it had been an eternity since nothing hindered at the progress he was clawing at. In actuality it had been four years, three months…

He could feel the muscles in her arm tighten. It was too definite a movement to simply be made in sleep. Le Chiffre threw a hand against her mouth. He pushed down when her eyes opened. Blue eyes superficially marred by smeared makeup focused on him. The banker watched as the emotions raced by on her face. Surprise. Recognition. Fear. Anger. They finally rested on something hidden behind a glare.

With his hand over her face she looked vulnerable. Being in less-than-optimal physical health, she was physically. Her mind, however, her mind was sharp. She was above many around her. Her body was rigid. There was no suggestion of a flight response. Ava lay still. He could feel her pulse racing from his tight grip on her arm. The puffs of air against his hand on her face told him she was attempting to control her fear.

“I had not meant to awaken you.”

There was an itch in his throat. His chest felt hollow. He let his hand fall away from her mouth. He watched the muscles in her throat expand and contract as she swallowed. She remained silent. Le Chiffre dragged the edge of his thumbnail against her cheek. The white indentation it left turned red within seconds. He smiled at the fragility of the woman.

Standing, he smoothed down the front of his shirt and slacks. Her eyes darted around his form. She pushed herself away from him on the bed. His grin grew. She looked like a little girl lost in a big city of monsters. Monsters who took. Monsters who broke things. Monsters who hurt people.

Her glower was back quickly. It didn’t matter what she looked like. Or that it would be easy for him to take. He knew enough about her that he understood she was already planning something. He could recognize the patience behind those pretty blue eyes. He saw the determination to not break.

“Go back to sleep, Dr. Christensen.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> The infamous poker tournament at Casino Royale happened in 2012, not 2006 (or 2005?), for purposes of this story’s universe. Le Chiffre did not lose the poker game at Montenegro. He did lose a certain level of trust within Quantum as well as the life of his mistress, Valenka. He understands that if he fails again his life will be over. 
> 
> I have also played with other dates and events. Where applicable I will weave the information into the story so it flows within the new universe. 
> 
> Big change! Mads said in an interview Le Chiffre was originally a smoker with asthma. I decided to write him that way... Here is the link to that interview: http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/interview-mads-mikkelsen
> 
> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know! 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


	6. MOON (Le Chiffre's POV)

Le Chiffre left the bedroom to work. He made himself another drink. Before he sat down on the couch he took two hits from his inhaler. Once settled he lit a smoke. His mind concentrated on the prices of stocks. His mind concentrated on finishing his drink. It focused on lighting another cigarette. His mind concentrated on whatever he needed it to so long as it wasn’t on her. 

Her presence was approaching a distraction. Le Chiffre did not need any distractions. 

Quantum’s newest project, codenamed MOON, was already active. Containment facilities and office buildings had been designated. Personnel were being hired. The site stood on an abandoned compound near the border of Ukraine and Russia. It was left by the Russians sometime in the late 1960s, however he had purchased it from a joint account between Russia and Ukraine. Both countries had done research and testing there, although nothing like what the area was currently being used for. 

A good ten million had gone into making areas safe from contamination. Security had been set up to rigorous specifications. Four million went into securing the area around the site. Only authorized persons could enter the compound. Only authorized persons could leave. 

Most of the money spent was to create the state of the art laboratory. He could easily see the laboratory building blueprint in his mind. The second floor was for the higher level scientists, doctors, and the few administrative staff on board. The lower levels underground housed the labs and specific testing areas. 

The main floor was allocated for general employees. These employees were nameless to the banker. Their number designations were not assigned by him. They were essentially meaningless. He had delegated a man named Mr. Paris to oversee their duties. Mr. Paris had come recommended by Mr. White. If Mr. Paris failed the banker would gladly let Mr. White skin the man alive.

Simply thinking on Mr. White’s thin, wrinkled face made Le Chiffre sneer.

His mind slid between the endless thoughts to the numbers he'd assigned specifically. These were the most important investments of the whole project. He had been assured if there was a leak the laboratories could be closed off permanently. Others could be built. New locations could be found. In projects like these, investors crawled out of the woodwork. Everyone wanted an upper hand, even if they’d lost money from a previous accident. 

Doctors and scientists, on the other hand, were not so easy to come by. These people needed more than a good education to get to the top of their field. His top employees were handpicked by Quantum. They included 06002, Dr. Jon Goode. English. Works on Viral Hemorrhagic Fevers. 05001, Dr. Sal Rodriguez. Colombian. Works on Influenza. 06001, Dr. Ava Christensen. American. Also Viral Hemorrhagic Fevers, specializing in the VHF Ebola. Le Chiffre’s superiors at Quantum requested her to head the research due to her specific field of study. 

His thoughts continuously returned to Ava. 06001, he corrected. He needed to separate himself from his work. Ava’s name wouldn’t leave his head. He lit up another cigarette. The ash tray in front of him on the coffee table was full. There was a bit of drink left in his tumbler. His tablet had put itself into sleep mode on his lap. The door to the bathroom opened. Ava nearly ran from one side of the short hall to the other. She disappeared into the sleeping area. He heard the duvet and sheets rustle. He listened as she tossed and turned for ten minutes. He needed to find a way to end his distraction. Promptly. 

Le Chiffre was not going to mess up as he’d done before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> The infamous poker tournament at Casino Royale happened in 2012, not 2006 (or 2005?), for purposes of this story’s universe. Le Chiffre did not lose the poker game at Montenegro. He did lose a certain level of trust within Quantum as well as the life of his mistress, Valenka. He understands that if he fails again his life will be over. 
> 
> I have also played with other dates and events. Where applicable I will weave the information into the story so it flows within the new universe. 
> 
> Big change! Mads said in an interview Le Chiffre was originally a smoker with asthma. I decided to write him that way... Here is the link to that interview: http://www.joblo.com/movie-news/interview-mads-mikkelsen
> 
> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter. 
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know! 
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


	7. Grounded (Ava POV)

After that evening, Ava did her best not to antagonize the situation. She withdrew emotionally and allowed herself to be waltzed around as her captor deemed necessary. There were two more dinners. Two more nights of poker. Her and Le Chiffre barely spoke. Nothing else happened when she went to bed. Le Chiffre hadn’t stayed for more than five minutes in her room after that night. Ava couldn’t sleep through the nights in spite of his distance. 

There was a curt knock at the door. Her eyes flew open. She hadn’t been asleep, but in a fog. The clock on the bedside table glowed 4:30 AM. The person at the door didn’t wait for her to answer. She glanced to the hallway from the bed. 

“You are to get up and be ready to leave in thirty minutes.” The bald headed man spoke in heavily accented English. He left without waiting for an acknowledgement from her. 

Ava jumped out of bed. She wasn’t going to waste time. Not here. Not yet. It took her twenty minutes to shower, change, and pack. She realized she had no actual winter coat. Since arriving she’d been inside the hotel the entire time. On her way over she’d been given someone else’s coat. That was nowhere to be found. Ava made sure she had on her warmest clothing.    


The door to her room opened again. The doctor was sitting on the armrest of the couch when the man from earlier entered. He handed her a long, puffy blue jacket and grabbed her suitcase. 

“Come,” he motioned his heads towards the empty door. 

Ava grabbed her satchel bag and followed him. Two other men were waiting outside her door. The four of them left the hotel by a back alleyway. It was the same way she’d come in. Three black Land Rovers were waiting nearby. Ava stopped walking to glance up at the sky. Dawn was breaking through gray clouds. Her eyes drifted down into the city. Kiev was beginning to wake up. Her heart started hammering against her chest. She thought about running. Dropping everything and leaving as fast as she could. 

“Dr. Christensen,” Le Chiffre’s voice called out. 

She thought about her family dying. The image was bitter. It changed from them dying by bullets to them lying in hospital beds bleeding out of every orifice. 

The doctor turned back to the alley. Le Chiffre was standing by the first SUV. His black bangs were off kilter. Some strands had freed themselves from the gel he wore. They flicked around in the wind. Ava took one last look at the sky. She wished she could simply fly away. Sighing, she grounded herself. There was another way for her to win this game. With a slow step she headed towards the vehicles. 

Le Chiffre watched her the entire time. He said nothing as he led her to the second Land Rover and helped her in. He even took the time to make sure her seat belt was secured. The bald man was sitting in the front passenger seat with a phone to his ear. He looked over his shoulder at Ava. His eyes drifted to Le Chiffre when the banker entered the vehicle on the other side. The doors locked with a loud, audible click. 

“We’re on time,” he said. “I am informed the roads are clear of any obstructions.”

“Good.” The banker nodded. “Tell them to go.”

The man turned back around. Ava heard him say something on the phone. A few minutes later the vehicles were off. She crossed her arms over her chest tightly. Staring out of the window, her fingers drummed some tune against her arm. The four of them sat in silence. Her attention would bounce between what was out of the window, the dashboard clock, and watching Le Chiffre out of the corner of her eyes. 

Ava wasn’t sure if it was the lighting, but the man looked tired. He had smoothed the loose strand of hair back into place some time earlier. A burgundy scarf was wrapped around his neck and tucked into a thigh-length black overcoat. His head was turned towards the window. One gloved hand was resting against his chin. A finger occasionally tapped at his lip. His other gloved hand gripped his phone at his side. 

It was on one of her glances that she realized his eyes were closed. The normally taut skin around his defined cheeks and jawline had softened. The sunlight that started filtering in highlighted strands of gray in his hair. 

“It’s rude to stare,” he hummed. His accent was thicker than it had been earlier. The man cleared his throat as he straightened up in his seat. 

Ava didn’t try to abort the huge eye roll she gave him. 

“You must be hungry. I took the chance of allowing you extra time for sleep in lue of waking you early enough to eat a meal.” 

As he explained himself he reached into his pocket. Ava watched as he pulled out a protein bar. It was cookies and cream flavor. The same brand she tended to eat when working. The idea that, again, he knew such a detail bothered her. She felt like someone close to her had given up information. 

He held the protein bar out for her. The doctor glanced from the food being offered to his face. She looked back at his hand. Ava took the bar. She inspected the packaging for any tears or holes. The wrapper crinkled in her hands. It made inspection hard. Ava opened it and took a bite anyway. She was hungry. 

“Kratt.” Le Chiffre leaned forward to speak to the bald man in the front seat. 

Their conversation continued in Russian or Ukrainian. She was still bad at telling the two languages apart. They spoke for only a moment before the banker sat back again. He checked the time on his watch. 

“It will be three hours and roughly fifteen minutes before we reach the facilities. Once you’re settled we can discuss the site in more detail over a meal.” 

The way he spoke the statement made her skin crawl. She’d never met anyone as pompous as he was. 

“Alright,” she said, a huge wad of the protein bar in her mouth. 

A frown tugged down one corner of his mouth. She smiled in satisfaction. Not wanting to interact with him further, she turned towards the window. Ava ate the rest of her food while watching the scenery. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter.
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


	8. Prison (Ava POV)

“It’s a concentration camp,” Ava said as they approached the walled site. 

There were signs. She couldn’t make out the words, but the symbols were obvious. They clearly stated to stay away. This was a secure area and biohazard. The walls were high and thick. Barbed wire curled around their top edges. There were guard towers scattered about. The guards on either side of the doors looked gruff. They wore fatigues but had no military insignia. Their guns were large. She’d seen similar guns in Africa recently. 

One guard walked up to Le Chiffre’s window. The banker already had it rolled down. He held up an identification card. 

“This is Dr. Ava Christensen,” he told the man. 

The guard looked over to her. His expression was of disinterest. He grunted and looked back at Le Chiffre with a nod. 

“Head in. I assume you know where to go?” His English was choppy. Ava guessed he spoke for her benefit of understanding. 

“Yes, we do.” Le Chiffre rolled up his window as the guard walked away. His words were clipped, almost like what the guard has said offended the banker.

The vehicle caravan entered the site. The inside was minimal. Everything looked new. The buildings were clearly marked. There was an office building, a laboratory, and a dining facility. Further back held an apartment building, a recreation area, and maintenance shops. It looked more like a campus than a prison. 

_ A fancy concentration camp _ , she thought with a sigh. 

They continued through a wooded area until they came upon a few rows of tiny, square houses. In the distance she could see two bigger houses. In high school she’d seen a lot of documentaries of WWII Nazi camps. Many of them had houses for the senior officials and their families. She hadn’t seen any schools here. The chances of children around were slim, then. That thought made Ava feel an inkling better. If something disastrous happened it wouldn’t involve children. 

She watched as the other two Land Rovers stopped. The SUV she was in continued down the last road to the end. The vehicle stopped at the last cottage. Ava found little irony in that through the shrubbery she could see the stone walls. The men got out of the vehicle at the same time. Ava’s door didn’t open on the inside. Le Chiffre opened it for her. Kratt grabbed her suitcase. The driver went to open the house door. 

“This will be where you stay,” Le Chiffre started. He took her satchel for her. “As you’ve seen it’s not far from the main complex. Let’s get inside.” 

She walked with him into the house. It was tiny. Furnished with a couch, a bed, a desk, and other essentials. It was neutral and basic. The heater worked very well. Ava slid her coat off as she headed towards the bedroom. Le Chiffre set her bag on the bed next to some unmarked boxes. 

“I had clothing sent over.” he commented as she inspected one of the packages. “What you already had with you will not be sufficient.”

Ava opened one of the boxes. “Underwear?” She pulled out a rather expensive pair of black panties. The tag was still attached. It proudly displayed a price of $65 US dollars. “Fucking what? How do you know my size? Did you measure me while you were being a creeper the other night?” She hissed in animosity. She threw the piece of clothing at him. 

The banker caught them easily. He folded them once and sat them on the bed. “I’m quite good with all sorts of numbers. If there is anything you don’t like or if there is anything additional you require, my contact information is in a cell phone on your desk.”

“It’s not my desk,” she mumbled.

Le Chiffre ignored her and continued. “Lets be on our way. There is much to see and I have other appointments to attend to this afternoon.”

“Fine,” she said. Ava rubbed at her temple. A headache was coming on quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter.
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


	9. Jon (Ava POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creeper Le Chiffre is back. >_>

Le Chiffre showed her the entire compound. It was set up well. She didn’t like it. He talked the entire time as if he was busy with a client below his standards. Ava made sure to act as bored as she could. She had to do something to hide the anger and fear boiling inside of her. As they exited the Land Rover back at where she was staying, the feelings were threatening to pour out of her mouth. Ava had to stop and rub her hands over her face. 

“Ava?”

She knew that voice. 

“Ava? Hey!” 

The British voice sounded a little too cheerful for being on the wrong side of a prison. She wasn’t sure whether to be delighted or afraid. Apparently, housed next door to her was Dr. Jon Goode. He was a friend and colleague. They worked together frequently as they were both in the same field of viral hemorrhagic fevers. He was the type of guy who believed in miracles and world peace. Le Chiffre had mentioned those who were going to work with her. Seeing Jon here, however, was still shocking. 

He came jogging up to her. She could hear an elongated sigh of annoyance behind her. It was Le Chiffre’s. 

“Hi, Jon,” she didn’t hide how tired she was feeling. 

Jon let out an embarrassed laugh. He did it often when he wasn’t sure what to say.

“Hi, I um…” He trailed off as he looked behind her. She watched as he ran a hand through his curly brown hair. 

“Yeah, I’m stuck in this shit hole, too,” she snorted. 

Ava threw a glare behind herself at Le Chiffre. The banker looked back at her. His lips were thinned. His brown eye was lit up as the sunlight reflected against it. The milky, damaged one looked like the ice and snow covering the landscape. Both eyes looked past her towards Jon. She had no idea what he was thinking about, but it probably wasn’t something nice.

“I trust you are finding your accommodations satisfactory, Dr. Goode?” Le Chiffre asked.

Ava turned back just in time to see the doctor’s eyes go wide. He looked like he’d been caught. 

“They’re um, fine,” he gave a shrug. 

“And is our arrangement still adequate?” 

“Yes,” Jon nodded. 

The doctor frowned at her. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something. Ava shook her head. The ire was burning her skin. She could feel the tips of her ears turning red.

“Jon, don’t. Just...shut up and go away.” Ava turned and left the men. If she stayed she was going to do something drastic. She wondered how hard it was to actually rip someone’s head off with her bare hands. 

“Ava, wait. I can explain!” Jon called out.

She ignored him as she walked inside her prison cell. With a grunt she pushed everything off the bed and sat down. Her hands cradled her head. She could feel the tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. 

The front door opened. Or closed? Had she closed it when she came in? Ava glanced up when the sound of footsteps stopped in front of her. Le Chiffre stared down at her. He was quiet. It reminded her of the other night. 

“What did you offer him that you didn’t offer me?” she asked. 

“We sent you two inquiries. One in January and one in March. I assume both were ignored as we never received a response.” 

Her brows knitted together in confusion. Her mind raced through anything she’d received within the last year to indicate anything of the sort. She couldn’t remember anything in January. March stuck out. In her mail a very official envelope had turned up. Usually her assistant filtered unnecessary things out. In March the woman had taken off for her son’s Spring Break. Ava had opened the letter out of curiosity. The job offer inside felt too good to be true. She used the paper to clean up coffee she split on her desk. 

She remembered because of the paper quality. It was heavy and thick. It was horrible at cleaning up the coffee. 

“The offer still stands,” he said. 

Ava blinked. “What?” Her mind caught back up with his statement. “So I can either willingly work for bad people or have said bad people kidnap me and force me to work for them anyway. I see no offer here.”

“Pity. I was told you were smarter than Dr. Goode. That is why we chose you to lead this project.”

In a moment of pettiness she kicked her right foot out. It connected with his leg. It must have been painful as his face contorted into a grimace. She could see his sharp teeth poke out from his lips. She went to kick again. This time he moved out of the way. He pushed her down on the bed. It felt like all of his weight was centered on his hands. He held her shoulders down against the mattress. 

Ava wanted to scream. Cry. Anything to show what she was feeling inside. Her brain finally clicked on.  _ I can’t show him my pain _ , her mind told her.  _ He’s the kind who obviously gets off on it. Stay calm. Stay calm! _ She closed her eyes. Her mind started counting. 

A hard slap against her cheek startled her. Her eyes flew open. Le Chiffre’s nose brushed against her’s. This close up she could see how even though his damaged eye was hazy in color, it still had some semblance of sight. He didn’t adjust as if correcting for a blind spot. It was eerie. She shivered. 

“If you’d like, I can resign your mother to a fate worse than death?” His breath washed over her face. It smelled like the expensive cigarette he’d smoked on their car ride back. 

“No,” she shook her head. 

“Then remember what you have to lose. There will be no other warnings. Do you understand?”

Ava was not going to be defeated. She needed to stop straying from her goal. “Yes,” she nodded. She bit back the bile in her throat. 

Le Chiffre didn’t let up. Her shoulders were screaming under his weight. His palms were pressing against her bones painfully. She moved to get him off. He shoved her back down. 

“Yes,” she repeated herself. When she moved again, he forced her back to the mattress. This time the action ripped a yelp out of her. A tear streamed down the side of her face. “Yes,” she wheezed out. “Yes, I understand. Yes, I get the point.” 

His fingers sank into her. They curled. They dug into the muscles until she could barely breathe. “For your sake,” he whispered against her ear, “I hope you are not lying, Dr. Christensen.”

Le Chiffre made no move to get up. He hovered over her. His breath was hot against her face and neck. Ava started squirming. 

“Is something wrong, doctor?”

“Please get off me.” Her voice was fainter than she wanted it to be. 

He pushed himself up enough that she could look him in the eye. He seemed to consider something. The seconds ticked by. Finally, he let her go. Ava felt a rush of air enter her lungs. She hadn’t been aware she was holding it. Le Chiffre adjusted his overcoat. 

“We will be compensating you for your work here, Dr. Christensen. For everyone’s safety involved, your accounts will be managed by my firm. Should something unforeseen happen outside of your control we will strive to help you in any way we can.” He slid on his gloves as he spoke. “We are not in the business of losing assets.”

“Who’s  _ we _ , anyway?”

His mouth twitched into a smirk. It faded a second later. “The less you know the safer you’ll be, Ava. All I ask is that you do your job. These next two weeks you should use to get acquainted with your office and the laboratory. In January the project will officially start.”

She let out a long sigh. “Alright.”

Satisfied with her answer, he left. She listened to the door open and close. Ava allowed a few tears to fall. That was all she’d allow. She wiped at her cheek with the back of her hand. Getting up, she decided to unpack. Two boxes in there was a knock at her door. She went to answer. She doubted Le Chiffre would knock. 

“Yes?” she asked as she opened the door. 

Jon stood on the other side. They stared at each other for a few moments. Ava wore a glare. Jon fidgeted in nervousness. 

“Come inside,” she huffed. 

She went back to unpacking. The clothing bothered her. Jon’s presence bothered her. 

“Look, I know it sounds bad,” Jon started. 

Ava glanced at him. She pulled shirts out of a box while waiting for him to continue. They were soft to the touch in various fabrics. Many looked more like something one would wear to a corporate office. 

“I got a letter and I was curious. I called and set up a meeting.” He shoved his hands into his pants pockets. “It sounded great, you know. A chance to stretch out and work for a private company that I thought wanted to help eradicate this stuff. But, ahh…” He sighed loudly. “I met with Le Chiffre. I was interested but not sure.”

“Too good to be true?” Ava asked. 

“Mmm,” he agreed. “Then he pulled out his selling point.”

Ava paused in her unpacking. “He mentioned your wife and kids.” She gave him a frown. 

He looked on the verge of breaking down. His greenish eyes were wet. He studied a speck of nothing on her wall. 

“I wasn’t allowed to tell her. I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. A few days ago I got ready for work knowing it was the last time I’d see them in who knows how long.” He swallowed. “I kissed them goodbye. I can still remember the taste of that nasty toothpaste Lisa loves so much.” There was a short laugh. “Funny how something you once hated becomes a cherished memory.” 

“Jon,” she walked over to him. “We’ve got to be smart about this, alright?”

He eyed her. “What are you saying?”

“Focus on work. Right now, it’s all we’ve got.”

He blinked a few times. She watched as he glanced down at the floor. “Yeah. Right.” He turned to leave. There was a hesitant step before he faced her again. “Ava, do you mind if I come over later? I was told they allow us alcohol. Maybe we could discuss notes and argue like we did last year in Guekedou?”

The memory of them loudly debating how to properly format a spreadsheet made her smile. They were two shits to the wind. It was in the middle of the night in Guinea. Situations like that helped to keep spirits up. 

“Sure. I’d like that.”

A sad smile graced his features. “Thanks, Ava. See you later.”

“See you.”

She watched him leave. Jon was a great guy. He was incredibly smart, just very nieve. She could see how he’d be easily roped into something like this. He always talked about having more money and time off so he could spend it with his family. Her heart ached for everything he was forced to give up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter.
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


	10. Viruses and People

Time did not pass by quickly. Ava was able to set up a routine, but found she checked her phone or a clock nearby frequently. Said phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out and watched the screen. Le Chiffre’s name flashed as it rang. She ignored it in favor of changing her laptop’s background color for the hundredth time. 

Her phone rang again. Normally, he didn’t try again when she refused to pick up. He would send a text or e-mail. The third time he called she finally answered. 

“Yes?” She didn’t hide her annoyance.   


“Dr. Christensen. Are you busy?”

Ava glanced over to the camera in the corner of her office’s ceiling. “Incredibly.” She turned back around to face her laptop. 

There was a rustle of fabric. “I’m sure. Have you been able to coordinate with your team on how best to begin this venture?”

She licked her bottom lip. “Yeah. Everything’s sorted out as best as it can be.”

“As best as it can be?”

“It’s hard to have anything definite at the start of something like this.” Ava propped her head up with her arm on the desk.

There was the sound of typing on the other end of the line. “Is it? I was hoping for something  _ definite _ that I could relay to my investors.”

“Do you have any knowledge of working with actual living beings?”

He didn’t sound as if he’d taken the bait. “I wasn’t aware viruses were living,” he simply commented. 

She snorted. “That topic is up for debate in the community. However,” she paused to change the background color on her screen once more, “Viruses are finicky. Just like people. We can hypothesize what to do and what will happen based on what evidence we have already gathered. There is just no guarantee anything will happen, even if all the data in the world says otherwise. Catch my drift?” 

“I understand you completely." His tone was bland. Bored. “Would you be willing to discuss the matter at the dinner tonight? I believe they would feel safer about their backing if they hear the explanation directly from you.”

The doctor let out a very irritated groan. She had been planning on avoiding the whole dinner event. It was something set up to give the illusion that everyone wanted to be there. 

“I guess.”

“Great. I’ll introduce you at the dinner this evening.”

“I didn’t know you were here?” 

“I arrived mid morning. I was told you and your team were in a meeting. There was no reason to interrupt.”

Ava glanced at the time. “The meeting was over two hours ago.”

“If you wanted to see me, Dr. Christensen, you could have called. You have my number.”

She blushed. That wasn’t what she meant, yet her wording came out wrong. “I have better company next door to me,” she managed to grumble out. 

There was a short laugh. 

“Fuck off, Numbers.”

The laughter stopped. “I’ll see you this evening,” he said evenly. 

“Yeah. Bye.” She hung up as fast as she could. She groaned again, rubbing her hands against her face and then through her hair. “I can’t believe I said that. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.” The embarrassment wouldn’t leave her even as she packed her things to leave.


	11. Investors

Jon escorted Ava to the dinner. It was easier to go knowing he was there. Neither liked the idea of socializing with anyone who thought this whole thing was a good idea.  _ Making viruses like Ebola airborne? Whatever God is up there, save us all from these idiots _ , Ava’s brain prayed. It was a prayer she found herself thinking frequently over the last two weeks.

Once they entered the club house the two of them were promptly separated. Le Chiffre took her arm in his and led her towards what she felt like was her doom. 

“You look lovely this evening, doctor.” 

Ava tried to glare at the banker, but he kept his attention focused in front of them. She knew she looked good. Not out of pride. It was the outfit. When she’d returned to the house from the office an oxblood colored evening gown had been hung up on her closet door. Jewelry was left. She rarely wore red of any shade. It wasn’t a color she gravitated to. This outfit was to make a statement. Ava knew by who. 

The dress itself was sleeveless. It was rather fitted from the top to her waist. The material was rouged towards one side. She did have a matching lace bolero, but it did nothing to stop the chill from hitting her skin once her jacket had been taken. The jewelry was all gold and diamonds. Earrings that reminded her of ornate antiques hung from her ears. Her necklace was a simple, short chain. 

It didn’t go unnoticed by her that the lining of Le Chiffre’s dinner jacket was of a similar color to her dress. Everything else he had on was it’s usual black. The velvet material was soft against her hand.

“Do you wear any other color besides black?” she inquired with a bit more snark than she should have. 

“Occasionally,” he offered. 

Before she could comment, he called out a few names. “Mr. Chang, Mr. Smith, Mr. Charles, this is Dr. Christensen.”

A group of men turned and smiled at them. She had the sudden image of a shark feeding frenzy. Ava’s steps faltered. Le Chiffre let go of her arm. His hand went to the small of her back to push her forward. She noted he didn’t offer to shake their hands. They did shake her hand. Mr. Charles insisted on using both of his sweaty hands. Ava didn’t like how touchy he was. He seemed overly nervous.

“Doctor,” the banker looked down at her for a brief moment, “I believe you’ve already met Mr. White.”

Mr. White made no move to shake her hand, thankfully.

“Yes,” she nodded. “I have. Thank you.”

Mr. White watched her with an even blanker face than Le Chiffre could wear. She had already faltered when walking up to the men. No doubt they saw it. Even with Mr. White’s heavy gaze, she refused to step back like her body wanted to do. 

“I’m told you can expound upon the details for the beginning of our venture.” Mr. White’s tone was cold like the air around her. 

Ava nodded again. She rehashed what she’d already told Le Chiffre earlier in the day, albeit in a nicer way. She added in more information, including who was working on what. The men had many questions. The doctor did her best to answer them. When an answer was given that made them uneasy, she explained to them other paths might possibly be taken. She also warned in the most flowery and positive way she knew how that not everything wanted may work. Mr. Smith, Mr. Chang, and Mr. Charles seemed to like the idea of options so long as everything played out in a favorable fashion. 

Sometime during the conversation she’d acquired a flute of champagne. She only noticed it when Le Chiffre exchanged it for another. Apparently, she’d drank it. The second glass gave her some warmth. It also made it easier to speak.

Dinner was announced. Ava was forced to keep talking on whatever the men wanted to speak about throughout the entire dinner. The subject of her work dropped. Personal topics came up. She danced around any real answers, directing the questions back at the men. 

An hour after dinner she managed to slip away. She looked for Jon. He was standing in a corner with a few other people. They were other scientists she’d seen around. 

“Ava,” Jon gave her a faint smile. “Popular this evening, I see.”

She glared at him. “Not my choice. I’m leaving. Walk me back?”

“Sure,” he nodded.

The two of them grabbed their coats and left. Ava did not want to stick around. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter.
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


	12. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...hi. I hope this chapter isn't too weird? Nothing bad is in it. Enjoy.

Virology was a stressful field. Every job was stressful, Ava was no fool in that regard. She fidgeted in her seat. Her work had never felt this tense before outside the lab. It was as if one breath in the wrong direction would send everything toppling down. 

Her tablet was gone, but the information she’d collected in December was on her laptop. As was a lot of data that had never been in the public eye. Ava read and reread her notes. She had copies of old research projects, papers, everything. They had Internet. She wondered why, but knew everything was monitored. A lab tech had already been replaced over accessing a personal e-mail account. 

_ Replaced _ . Jon had thrown out in an angry comment that he’d been killed. Ava knew it was true. 

She typed up some comments on old notes. There was a quiet knock on her opened office door. Ava looked up. Jon held two cups of coffee before entering her office. 

“Hi, Jon.”

“I passed by earlier and thought that we both needed some recharging.” He said with a smirk. 

She accepted the coffee from him. He moved away and leaned against the wall. His mind was obviously somewhere else. 

“It’s been a month and I’m going bloody crazy,” he muttered. Ava watched as he took a sip of the coffee. He coughed with a wince. He blew on it some before taking another sip.

Ava snorted. “I think we’re already there.”

He wandered over to her desk. “Spreadsheets? Come on, Ava. This isn’t the best way to formulate the data.”

She pushed at his side. It was a weak attempt to get him to move away. This wasn’t a serious debate. 

“I like mine horizontal. It’s much easier to read.”

“How is it easier?” He sipped his coffee again. The man pointed at her screen. “If it goes vertical you only have to scroll down. Your way you - “

Her laptop beeped. It was a video call. Le Chiffre’s name popped up on her screen. Ava sat her coffee down on the desk. 

“Hold that thought.” She answered the call. 

Le Chiffre sat at his own desk. The glass windows behind him displayed a beautiful city skyline. He was tapping something out on his watch. 

“Good morning Dr. Christensen, Dr. Goode,” he spoke without even looking up at the screen. “I’m afraid I have to forego any more pleasantries.” The banker finished up what he was doing on his watch. With a tilt of his head he continued, looking at Jon. “This is a matter I need to discuss with Dr. Christensen privately, Dr. Goode. Would you mind? I will be wanting to speak with you as well, so keep your afternoon open.”

“Alright,” Jon nodded. He walked around her desk. When he was sure Le Chiffre couldn’t see, Jon shook his head and rolled his eyes. 

Ava was unsuccessful at holding back a giggle as he left. Thankfully, he had the forethought to close her door behind him.

“Is something funny, Dr. Christensen?” 

She looked back at the screen. “Jokes are funny, Le Chiffre. Lighten up. You might have more friends if you actually smile like a real person.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “I assure you, I am not in the market for friends.” The smirk he gave her ate away at her moment of happiness. 

“What can I do for you today, then?” Ava picked up her coffee and sipped it. 

“I wanted to remind you about your monthly report.”

Ava narrowed her eyes. “I specifically said a monthly report wouldn’t have enough information. Quarterly would be best. This project is slated for a minimum of five years. The only reason we’d need monthly or even bi monthly reports is if we’re in the middle of something big.”

“Let me be the judge of that.”

“No.” 

Her simple statement made the banker blink. She thought she saw humor somewhere on his face, but whatever it was vanished. 

“May I ask why?”

Ava sat her coffee down and scooted closer to the screen. “Because you’re a banker, not a scientist. You don’t know how our system works.” She folded her hands in front of her on the desk. “And because, as you frequently remind me, this is  _ my _ assignment. 

This,” her eyes glanced around the office, “might be business for you, but it’s not for me. This is my work. Therefore, I make the call. Understand?” She took a sip of her coffee. “I believe it’s  _ your _ job to report back to whatever investors or bosses you need to and explain that situation to them. I’m busy with the actual work they want done.”

He looked away. Ava watched as he reached for something off screen. “I’m very impressed with your reasoning.” A coffee cup of his own appeared in his hand. “I will edify them promptly with our updated report schedule.”

“Good,” she sat back again. The mug in her hands was keeping her fingers warm. “Will there be anything else, Le Chiffre?”

After a long drink of his coffee, he slipped it back behind his screen. 

“May I ask a personal question?”

Confused, she nodded. “Yes, but I don’t have to answer.”

“Would you mind having dinner with me tonight?”

The coffee she’d just drunk got stuck in her throat. “What?” She coughed a bit. “Why?”

“I have meetings with Mr. White and Mr. Paris tomorrow. I will be on my way there in an hour and fifteen minutes.”

Ava listened carefully to what he was saying. Or rather, what he wasn’t saying. He could easily lodge in Kiev, or take a guest room from Mr. Paris and avoid everyone. Instead, he was making plans to come early in hopes she would see him. 

_Odd_ , she mused in her mind. _Odd, but curious._ _Does he have actual, real life feelings? No, he wants something…He wants to personally get in my face for basically kicking him out of administrative decisions with the projects..._ Thoughts flipped flopped in her brain. “I’m free this evening.”

This time an easy smile painted his face. It reminded her of the few she’d seen when they first met. “I’ll have the staff make something we can enjoy at your house.”

She sucked in a breath. “A dinner alone? Shall I light candles and all that other stuff?” She waved her hand in an effort to remember what else to do for something romantic. “Because I’m not doing that.”

There was a deep chuckle. “Everything will be handled before you get off. Don’t worry.”

“Then I’ll see you this evening,” she said while hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ratings and warnings will change as the story progresses. I have a thin outline and am fleshing it out while I write. WARNING: This story features violence and adult situations. Any triggers I will notate before the chapter.
> 
> Also, I have no beta reader at this time. I do check over my work a few times, but I am aware I will miss mistakes. If you know anyone who would like to beta, or if you’d like to, let me know!
> 
> Comments and criticisms are also welcomed and loved. :)
> 
> I have no update schedule at this time.


End file.
